Wind Waker Jutsu
by N-kun
Summary: Peace has reigned over the world of Wind Waker for a long time. However a darkness shatters the peace and it's up to Shinobi Link and infamous pirate princess Tetra to stop it
1. Chapter 1

Wind Waker Jutsu

The world in Wind Waker is going to be the same. Physically. I'm going to change the system of the world to be the Shinobi world. So Link's village will be just a small ninja village as an example. Okay let's go.

**There** was a time when the world was embroiled in times of war. An example of this is the Tri-force war and it's "results". However when the Tri-force was sealed away peace finally came to the world. However an evil risen durning that time to spark a new battle. This battle lasted seven years and ending with a hero they needed. The hero stopped the evil and deemed the world peace yet again. Years passed before it was again broken by the same being. We pleaded for the hero to return to our rescue , but alas he never came. In our time of need the three Goddesses flooded our land to stop the evil. After leaving we created a new system after the magic from the woods and it's beings passed on to us. As we learned to control it we created the ninja system between the islands above the sea. And peace reigned.

PROLOGUE END

"Big brother!" Cried a girl. The girl was only a 9 year old child and ran with her small legs. She was looking for her brother as today was his birthday.

"Aryall I think your brother was in the lookout tower!" Shouted a villager.

"Thanks!" She said running towards the tower. The tower was a high as it was their only means of lookout. In the tower slept a young man. Inside his mind he dreamt of something...different.

Dream POV

The boy looked around and saw it was raining like waterfalls. It also looked like a battlefield with holes everywhere and cracked structure.

"You two. Every time I look at you I see them. In a way you are them, but other times you're not. However one thing you have in common with them is...your will to face." Said a large man in black robes. The boy just looked at his hand and saw a glowing sword in his hand stained with blood.

"Link please lend me your strength." Said a girl's voice. Link heard his name and saw the girl. The girl was pretty yes, but she looked busted up. Her dress was burnt and torn, face is bruised, and she's limping. Link looked at himself. He was wearing a green trench coat with short sleeves. Link had burns on his arms and was bleeding badly. He tried to answer but couldn't.

"Link. Please. Finish. Your. Destiny." She said in parts. She kept repeating his name as he stirred.

Reality POV

"Link, Link, Link please wake up!"

Link woke up looked at his hands. Over the years of being a chunin in his village he never had a dream like that. Aryall just climbed up the ladder and saw her brother.

"Hey big bro. You weren't sleeping on the job were you?" Aryall asked. Link just looked away embarrassed.

"Um no. Anyways what are you doing here?" Link asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. Well a happy 14th birthday!" Aryall said presenting her telescope. Link just looked at her with confusion.

"Aryall this is flattering, but don't you want this after mom and dad passing." Link tried to say. Aryall just smiled.

"It's helped me for a long time I thought you should have it. For the day of course." Aryall said. Link smiled before patting her head. Even if he was now 14 he understood the meaning of loving people and forming unbreakable bonds.

"Also Grandma wanted to see you after I gave you my present." His sister said. Link stood up and jumped down the tower. Link's sister ran to the edge only to see him running on the water towards the house.

Link bursted into the house and started to climb up the ladder.

"Link please stop running in here. The door was just replaced." Said an elderly woman waiting for him. Link rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry Grandma." Link said sheepishly. His grandma sighed and went to a case.

"Okay Link close your eyes. This is a good surprise." Grandma said. Link closed his eyes and felt a soft lump in his hands. He opened them and saw...a green coat with with black pants and shirt with a green hat to go with it.

"Now Link don't complain. It's a tradition to wear the clothes of the hero of time that saved us." Grandma said. Link sighed. Of course his Grandma was one of the few people to follow that silly tradition.

"Grandma the clothes are fine, but why do you follow this tradition? I mean you weren't there when the supposed hero was saving everyone. Did anyone even know his name?" Link questioned. He felt weird to question a tradition but it needed to be asked.

"Link. Legends are stories, but those types of stories carry a bit of fact I them. This is the only logical reason I can think you can understand." Grandma said. Link looked guilty, he loved the stories but he grew older and deemed the stories fantasy.

"Okay Grandma I'm going to change so I'll see you at the party later." Link said. His grandma smiled and went to work on his party. Link changed and looked at himself.

"Not bad." He said.

"Aryall's waiting for me I better see how she is on the lookout." Link said to himself. He walks outside and quickly runs to the tower. When he got up there he saw his sister playing with her summoning: seagulls.

"Hey sis I'm back." Link said. Aryall looked at him curiously.

"Um brother what are you wearing?" Aryall asked confused.

"Oh Grandma gave me some clothes to wear. It's not bad once you can move in it." Link said stretching.

"So brother wanna see what's going on in the village today?" Aryall asked.

"Sure." Link answered. He looked through the telescope and saw everything.

"Okay. Let's see pot lady check, pig farmer check, flying postman weird but check, and flying bird with girl." Link said putting down the telescope. He took a moment before panicking and looking through the scope again. In the sky a bird was holding a girl his age in its claws. He saw a rock pass it and looked down to see a pirate ship.

"Brother what is it?" Aryall asked. Link ignored her for the moment as he watched.

Link watched as the ship fired rock after rock trying to hit. He saw the bird was flying over the island and ran to the roof of the tower. He did 5 hand signs and aimed at the bird.

"Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A big ball of flame hit the bird in the face. The bird screeched in pain and dropped its victim. Link went down and saw his sister's face.

"Big brother I saw everything we need to save that person." Aryall said.

"I'll go. I'm sorry but I'll have to do this alone." Link said reaching for a small bag with his sword and other tools.

"I'll be right back." Link said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys welcome back. Alright so right now I would like anyone who's interested in Gravity Falls to go ahead and read my Quest for Bill story. I just put that out there before we stop so review it or hate it it doesn't matter. A few more things. Link's appearance is like Naruto's Six Paths chakra form only green and black. And another thing enjoy. Anyways let's get to the story shall we.

"Dang I wish didn't put so much power into that fireball." Link thought panting.

Our hero just helped some pirates stop a bird from kidnapping some girl. And at this very moment was going into the mountain to help her. He doesn't know why he's doing it, but who cares.

"Okay I should expect a Moblin or a Goblin. So just incase I'll have the Rasengan or Water Dragon hand signs ready." Link said. As he entered he saw nothing out of the usual.

'Weird I thought something was here. Maybe the girl landed somewhere else in the forest.' Link thought.

Before he left he saw a glimpse of red and blue. Quickly running towards it he saw a girl his age hanging by a branch.

'Hmm she's pretty cute...whoa stop thinking like that you just came here to ensure her safety. But she does look like a fighter.' Link kept thinking before hearing a loud crash behind him.

Behind him stood three Moblins. Each one just as ugly as the other.

"Give us the girl boy." One snorted. The two others also snorted in agreement. Link just reached for his sword on his back. A short but effective blade especially when he poured chakra into it.

"Sure I'll hand her over if you beat me." Link smirked. The three just looked dumbfounded as no one stood before them.

"Boy you must be stupid if you wanna fight u..." The monster started before having its head cut off. Link suddenly appeared behind them with his blade with purple blood. Link had a serious look on his face as he faced them.

One of the Moblins roared in anger to see his comrade fall and charged at Link. The boy just jumped over him and slashed down his back. The Moblin cried in pain, before feeling a deep pain in his chest to see a blade went through it. The third and final one looked scared as his knees were shaking.

"Please don't kill me. The girl is yours just spare me." The last one cried.

Link just sheathed blade. The two others bodies then suddenly bursted into purple clouds. Link saw that and was walking towards the crying Moblin. He grabbed it by the throat and slammed it against a tree.

"I'll spare if you explain why do you need this girl. And try to lie and you suffer the same fates as your friends." Link said with a cold voice. The Moblin nearly wet his pants as this kid was just about scary as his boss.

"I really don't know much, but my boss is kidnapping girls 12 to 14 years old. He says he's planning to find a great power and that's it's hidden in a girl of said age." The Moblin started.

This made sense. Link received reports and statements from depressed family members about missing girls recently.

"What's your boss planning?" Link questioned.

"He just told us the name. Project Revival." He said before screaming and turning into dust. Link jumped back as he saw the Moblin disintegrate.

Link just kept repeating the name in his head. 'Project Revival. This could be trouble, next time I'm in Windfall I should look for some more intel on this. But right now the girl.'

LAZY TRANSITION

Waking up in a forest hanging on a branch is something

"Gods dammit. Where am I? One minute I'm on my ship and the next I'm hanging here!" She said. As she struggled the branch snapped and she fell.

She expected to fall on something hard, but more on something warm and squirmy. She opened her eyes to see she was on top of some boy. The girl screamed and punched him off.

"Ah what the hell lady?" Boy(Link) asked.

"Okay first my name isn't lady moron it's Tetra one of the most feared pirates out in the Great Sea." Tetra stated. Boy just stood there unimpressed.

"Really then Miss Tetra I'm Link ninja of Outset Island." Link said. Tetra just got out her knife in haste when she heard his introduction.

In the Great Sea pirates were the equivalent of missing ninjas. And of course ninjas and pirates hated each other.

"Look I'm tired right now and trying to contemplate some new info that maybe a danger to everyone. And besides if I were to kill you I would've done it while you were in the tree. It's easy to notice you were a pirate." Link said sitting down.

This just left Tetra very confused. He was right about killing her in the tree and she was wondering on what he discovered.

"Look how about a truce cause this intel might help us both." Link said reaching into his bag and pulling out some food.

"Fine a truce then. But if you pull any tricks I won't hesitate to beat you up." Tetra says with a smile. Link smiles and hands her some of the food. She's hesitant, but accepts it.

They sit there for a moment before Link starts to explain what he's learned.

"You've heard of all those kidnapped girls right?" Link asked. Tetra just nods nonchalantly as she chews her snack.

"Well I learned from a Moblin that a man or whoever they are is collecting girls for hidden power. The Moblin told me before he died was that it part of a project. Project Revival. Honestly I never heard of it anywhere in Windfall or any other area in the sea." Link explained.

"Aye that's true. Pirates have been accused of this however no one could prove it. Truth be told we've been getting paid to find any leads on the disappearances. And some of us disappear when we do get a lead." Tetra sighed remembering her brethren disappear.

"Yes I've been investigating that too. My job is sometimes stressful but still fun. Being a ninja I've encountered many things. But I hope I would grow to be an old man with a family. Though the lack of girls my age here is little to nowhere." Link said looking at the sky.

"Same here piracy is awesome, but I hope to have someone who I can be with. My crew is great, however I desire to be with someone I can truly be with." She sadly sighed.

Link just ponders on what he's heard. The Kage of his village or to more real his Grandma would be highly interested in this info. Also things just got real tense with Tetra right next to him. And somehow he felt the instinct to hug Tetra after hearing her sigh like that. He looked and found her staring at him.

"Tetra did you get this feeling that we've met before. Crazy as it sounds it's...um Tetra your kinda staring." Link said nervously. Tetra squeaked before looking away.

'Stupid why are you doing that?' Tetra thought mentally kicking herself. Link was doing the same. However they didn't realize how close they were.

Link and Tetra looked at each other at the same time and found out the gap between them. They both blushed on seeing this and try to turn around, but found themselves getting even closer. The couple started to lean closer.

'Oh my Gods.' They both thought slowly closing their eyes.

'Is this really happening I barely know Link/Tetra yet I'm going to kiss him/her. Why do I feel this way?' They thought. And just before they make contact a big voice bellows through the forest.

"MISS TETRA!" The voiced echoed. The two just fell over by the interruption. Link got up and helped Tetra up as he dusted himself off. And before they knew it a big muscle man came. He was taller than Link by two feet and looked like he had weights for arms.

"Gonzo you moron! Why are you just barging in on us?!" Tetra yelled.

"Um us?" Gonzo asked confused, before seeing Link. Tetra realized what she said and covered her mouth. Link just stood there trying to hide his blush.

"Never mind that how's the crew? And did you takedown that bird?" Tetra asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course the crew is fine, but the bird vanished after a fireball hit it and dropped you here." Gonzo reported.

"Dammit that's the third time we lost it. I suppose we won't get paid for awhile now." Tetra said.

Link just walked past them and was trying to leave. However Tetra and Gonzo saw this stopped him.

"Where do you think your going Link?" Tetra asked. Link froze as Tetra called him out.

"Uh showing you the way out?" He said.

"Actually yes let's go the boys are getting restless without their captain." Gonzo said. Gonzo also snickered when Tetra and Link got a bit too close when they were leaving.

Outside our heroes and Gonzo went to the bridge. Link smiled when he saw his sister across the bridge.

"Hey big brother. You rescued her after all." She said running across the bridge.

Link was going to explain the situation, before hearing a screech. Behind them was the gigantic bird. It had a black mark on its mask and had its wings spread all the way.

"Tetra run!" Link said drawing his sword. Tetra just started doing hand signs as the bird got closer.

"Wind Style: Gale Blades!" She said and had the wind cut the bird's wings off. Link came out of nowhere and did his attack.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" The fireball scorched the things face before whacking Link onto the edge of the cliff.

Tetra ran to help Link, while the bird was fighting Gonzo and Aryall.

"Miss Tetra look its wings!" Gonzo said while swinging his sword.

Tetra took a quick look while helping Link up and saw its wings started to regenerate. Link saw this and got an idea.

"Aryall you need to do that combo." Link said pulling himself up.

"But I can't do the final hit on that combo." Aryall protested.

"Don't worry we'll both do that part! Just start it off!" Link said. Tetra and Gonzo jump back to be safe.

Aryall had three kunai in each hand and threw it at the bird. When the new wings blocked it Aryall had a two shadow clones kick it's legs and one throw her into the air. Link saw this and jumped with her. In the air they both formed two massive rasengans. The bird tried to get back up before feeling two powerful attacks on its back.

"Massive Rasengan Aerial Attack!" They both yelled. An explosion followed to see the bird taken down.

Tetra and Gonzo went to the siblings and helped them up. Link just smiled when Tetra helped him up. She just gave him a pat on the back and picked up a kunai as a souvenir.

Aryall just looked tuckered out.

"Come on Link let's get you help." Tetra said. However a screech froze all of them in their tracks. The bird was up with no battle damage at all. Link stepped away from Tetra before falling on his knees still weak from the Rasengan.

The bird screeched and flew not to Tetra, but to Aryall. Link panicked and charged straight at it. He slashed at its mask, but had his sword snap in half when it made contact. The bird spun around and hit Link with its tail straight towards a wall. Tetra grabbed Aryall's hand and Gonzo tried pulling Tetra down with Aryall. Link quickly got up and limped all the way to them.

"Aryall!" Link said grabbing her other hand. Tetra lost her grip and fell back.

"Link don't let go!" Aryall said. The bird was trying to shake off Link. And then in one moment their hands separated and Link fell down into the water. Before he did a hand grabbed his and stopped him.

Link was just struggling in Tetra's hand and was moving all over the place.

'That didn't happen, that didn't happen, that didn't happen.' He kept repeating.

"Link stop. She's gone!" Tetra yelled. Link stopped struggling and went limp as the news sunk in.

His sister. The one he promised to protect with all his strength is gone now.

Chapter end. Thanks for reading and you know review and stuff. I hope you're enjoying this and remember to check out my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Wind Waker Jutsu 3

"What you want you want to come with us?" Tetra asked. Link nods.

The situation was destroying Link on the inside. He promised his family he would protect Aryall. He failed and now he was going to go rescue her.

Tetra had other thoughts. Over the course of the day she was going through one thing after another. She lost her pay for losing the bird, kidnapped by said bird, almost made out with her rescuer, fought the bird, and now was dealing with the situation now.

"No. I'm sorry Link, but you can't just expect us to help you find your sister. Even if we were helping you where would we go? That damn bird can fly laps around us and we can't travel in the air." Tetra argued. Link stopped to think.

'She's right. The sensor ninjas are out on mission and even if they were here we wouldn't be able to find it. The bird does travel and maneuver better than any ship plus the speed it travels is great. Damn it I failed.' Link thought sadly.

"Actually I know where the bird is." An unknown voice said.

Both Link and Tetra looked behind them and saw the flying postman.

"Hi my name is Quill. As you might just happen to know I saw that bird and know its location." Quill said.

"Okay so where is this going? If you expect us to bribe you are sorely mistaken." Tetra exclaimed with her eyes narrowed.

"No I'm just here to give some information to help you guys." Quill said.

"If you have anything please tell me." Link said. Quill looked at him with a creepy bird smile.

"Okay listen in that direction it will be flying towards Forsaken Fortress." Quill said.

Both Link and Tetra were shocked by the news. A place formally used as a hangout for pirates. Lately news has spread that the fortress has been claimed and any who comes near it is as good as dead.

"If you're right I guess we'll head over there. But Link we don't have any weapons to give to you. Find some weapons that aren't small knives." Tetra said with hope. Link nodded and ran off.

"Ms. Tetra are you sure want him to come with us to the Fortress." Gonzo asked. Tetra sighed and looked at him.

"Gonzo I don't know. I have this feeling to help him to care for him. Don't take it the wrong way though I'm still suspicious around the ninja and him. However with all this I suspect we should make an alliance with them." Tetra stated.

"Are sure it's not because you like..." Gonzo started.

"Finish that sentence and you die." Tetra threatened. Gonzo gulped nervously and moved back slightly.

Meanwhile Link was entering his house for a sword. As he was searching he heard someone cough behind him. It was his grandma.

"Well Link it's seems you won't be enjoying your birthday party tonight." Grandma said.

"I'm sorry. But it's my duty as a ninja and as the older brother to go rescue Aryall." Link said.

Grandma just walked toward a chest and pulled a long package out. She handed it to Link along with some clothes.

"And it's my duty as the Fourth to carry on the duties of protecting the village. I hoped my retirement would last longer after your mother was announced Lord Fifth." Grandma said looking at a woman with midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes.

"Mom was a great Kage. I hope that either me or Aryall can succeed her." Link said. Link then suddenly remembered his mission and grabbed the items. He strapped the blade to his back and started to leave.

Grandma just stared at the doorway once he left. Even if she was a ninja she prayed to never feel the pain after their mother died. All she could do was have faith in him.

Link was running towards the beach to see Tetra and Gonzo still there.

"Hey guys I'm back." Link stated. Tetra looked at him before motioning him towards the ship.

"Okay Link I hoped you said your goodbyes because it's going to be awhile before you see them again." Tetra said. Link looked behind him to see the villagers waving goodbye. He waved back and thought over Tetra's words. She was right.

It's going to be awhile before he sees them again.

Chapter ends. Thank you for another great chapter. Also pleased to see the views have gotten high over 100 people. Also I feel inclined to give shout outs to the followers since I'm nice that way.

(Exaggerated 1920's voice)

And winners are:

41592

2009

Thank you to those great people. Anyways announcements: I'm going to work on this story for the rest of this month. I will put out at least one chapter here in November since I will be focusing on Quest for Bill. And finally I am working on other things like youtube and all that so if my work comes of as bad or annoying it's because if that. Anyways that's all folks please remember to favorite, follow, and especially review since I read all those reviews. Bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Wind Waker Jutsu 4

Backk again. No new announcements.

"Okay Link just cause you getting a ride from us doesn't mean you can slack off. While we wait I'm going to assign some chores for you." Tetra said.

"Fine what's my first job?" Link asked. Tetra walked up to him and pointed him towards the lower decks.

"Find my swabbie Niko and he'll show you what to do. I'm sure it'll be easy for a ninja like you." Tetra said, whispering the last part in his ear. Link blushed and quickly walked to the lower decks. But before he went in he turned winked at her. This caused her to blush and try to hide it.

Link went in the deck to hopefully find this Niko guy. He went to a room before being abruptly being pushed.

"Stop you ninja scum. You may have the captain wrapped around you're finger, but the rest of us know what you're after. And don't think we're not afraid to fight you." The guy said.

Link just closed his eyes and walked past him. The guy was shocked by this and put his sword around Link's throat.

"Don't think you can get away that easily." He snarled. Our hero then opened his eyes and turned into a cloud of smoke. The pirate was shocked and almost pissed his pants when he heard a voice behind him.

"You listen to me. I'm not here to kill you and it's only cause Tetra's my friend that I'm going to let you live." Link whispered.

"Zuko where are you?" Tetra yelled. Zuko quickly ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Huh maybe I was too hard on him. Anyways on to finding Niko." Link said.( I'm going to skip Niko's training to get to the better parts. Sorry for the inconvenience.)

Panting as he just escaped the pirates training simulator he claimed his prize. Link grabbed a bag and it was filled with a Bingo book and several sealing techniques.

"Wait swabbie please don't take the sealing scrolls we need those." Niko pleaded.

"Fine but you owe me a scroll in ninjutsu." Link sighed passing on the scrolls, "Better make it worth it." Niko quickly ran back and grabbed a scroll.

"Here it's a technique that's called the lightning blade or chidori. It requires great control and chakra nature." Niko explained. Luckily lightning was his main affinity. Link grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down something on a piece of paper.

He passed it on to Niko and told him to store it in the compartment where Chidori used to be.

"It's the instructions to create and use the rasengan. Only Tetra may see it." Link said. Niko nodded and proceeded to store it away.

Suddenly Gonzo came into the room. He looked beat up and tired.

"Shrimp the captain wants to see you. We are almost there." Gonzo said. Link smiled before running to the deck and pushing several pirates down.

"Oh sorry guys." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Some cursed him, others complained about their chores, and some just threw dirty clothes and soap at him. One flew past his head and hit someone behind him. Link laughed and turned around to see a soapy Tetra. Her eyes were white and a red aura surrounded her.

"Um Tetra sorry." Link said slowly backing up.

Several Minutes later.

"Broken arms, fractured leg, concussion, and three deep cuts. Miss Tetra you are lucky I am a good doctor here." Senza said. Tetra just laughed nervously as she looked at Link.

"I'm sorry." Link cried silently. Tetra laughed and walked out.

"Sorry Link I meant to scare you. Guess I went too far. Sorry and Link once your healed up meet me at the crows nest." Tetra stated as she left. Link just whimpered and covered his face.

"The captain apologized. What effect do you have her lad?" Senza said using his healing palm.

"I dunno. Whenever I'm around her I feel like I knew her for a long time. It's like meeting an old friend." Link said wiping his cut arm.

"Sure that's why. Okay that should do it. Your all healed up. However take this medicine it should numb any pains you may encounter." Senza said giving Link the medicine.

"Thanks Senza. I better be more careful if not Tetra's going to kill me." Link said walking out.

'Link you are an interesting individual. You have an effect on the Captain. You make friends with your mortal enemies and treat them like friends. Who or to be more precise what are you to everyone?' Senza thought.

Link ran to the deck and looked up to the crows nest. He climbed up and saw no one. Confused he turns around only to feel someone land behind them.

"Wow if things were different I would've destroyed you like a few minutes ago." Tetra smirked.

"Very funny. But anyways is that the Forsaken Fortress?" Asked Link.

"So serious okay let's see. Spooky feel, check. Security filled with monsters, check, and gigantic bird, check anything else I'm missing?" Tetra sarcastically answered.

"Seagulls!" Link said getting his sisters telescope out and looking out to a window. Tetra looked confused.

"Yeah seagulls. It's not like they're everywhere." Tetra sighed.

"No my sister's summoning animal is the seagull. They can't do much only tracking. But this means she left me a sign! Tetra get ready to go there!" Link loudly proclaimed before being bonked on the head.

"Idiot! That fortress has the highest defenses known in the Great Sea. If we go in there bombs and swords a blazing we would be destroyed." Tetra argued.

"Then how am I suppose to get there? From what you're saying it's like impenetrable." Link argued back.

"Nothing is impenetrable. It's only our ship doesn't have the right upgrades and equipment. Give us a few weeks and we could stand a chance." Tetra sadly said.

"We don't have a few weeks. If I wait that long my sister will probably be dead! And the last thing I have to endure as person is another family death." Link said kneeling. Tetra looked him sadly, before getting a bright idea.

'Of course he wouldn't fall through with it. Hmm maybe some of my charm should do the trick.' Tetra thought.

"Oh Link. I'm sorry for your sister is there anything I can do?" Tetra whispered. Link reeled back with shock.

"Um if you could help me get into the fortress? Just don't do anything drastic." Link said.

'Damn my plan involves drastic measures. Guess I have to finish this next move perfectly.' Tetra smiled in her head. Her plan got her inner girl squealing.

Tetra's Mindscape

(I can't believe we're getting this close to a boy!) Girl Tetra

'Shut up! It's not like that!' Pirate Tetra

(Sure it is. Now isn't this romantic.) Girl Tetra

'I'm trying to help him get his sister. Which part of this is romantic especially for a rescue mission?!' Pirate Tetra

(Think about it a ninja and a pirate. Enemies now lovers. It makes a good fantasy. Look you're blushing!) Girl Tetra.

'Shut up! I'm not blushing. Why would I think about him and how cute his smile is and the butterflies I get from talking to him.' Pirate Tetra now shutting up.

(Come on. Your inner desires to be with him is high.) Girl Tetra.

'But I barley know him! Now shut up! I've got to a plan for him.' Pirate Tetra.

(Okay I'll leave. But when these feelings come up again I'll be back.) Girl Tetra sang.

'F*** off!' Pirate Tetra yelled.

Snap back to reality(finish the lyric for a reward, answer in the reviews)

Link was waving his hand in her face. And for awhile he got bored and decided to lean close to her face.

"Hey Tetra are you okay?" Link asked. Tetra just snapped back and screamed. Link jumped back and fell victim when she head-butted him. Link fell on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

"Whoa that was easy. Maybe I should do that more often. Anyways Gonzo get the catapult ready!" Tetra yelled.

Link woke up and looked around to only see him in a barrel.

"What the F***?!" Link stated as he shook inside the barrel.

"Alright stop it you shrimp if you continue to struggle we can't aim probably." Gonzo said.

"He's right Link our plan is to launch you into that window where those seagulls are." Tetra said. She walked up and whispered something in his ear.

"Try not to set off any alarms will you." She whispered really cute. Link blushed and looked away. When he looked away Tetra gave the signal to start the countdown.

"3...2...1 FIRE!" Tetra said. The watched him fly and only heard one thing.

"Oh god dang it!" They heard him yell.

"Ah a perfect shot. Thanks Zuko for moving it more to left before we launched him." Tetra said.

"Wait left? I thought you said right." Zuko said. Everyone stood their for a few moments before our favorite captain broke the silence.

"Oh Sh*t!"

Another great chapter down. I decided for this I'd add a bit more humor to my usual serious tone. Tell me do you like the comedy I'm adding or would you like a more serious tone to go with it. So anyways review(obviously) and fav/follow. And I will see you in the next chapter.


End file.
